Cristmas time with a Hanyou
by SlapAdam91
Summary: Inu goes to Kagome's time for Cristmas all hell brakes loes and lots of fluff and ooc-ness
1. 1 blinking lights

Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to even buy candy. Trust me if I owned him I wouldn't be writing this now  
  
Sorry about when I first put this fic up. I didn't finish it when I first posted it but any way my first fic, if it sucks, well then bite me!  
  
Christmas time with a honyou  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome into her house. He watched all of the blinking lights on her house go on and off. (I don't give a hoot if they don't have blinking lights in Japan, in my fanfic they do so deal with it.) "kagome what are those?" Inuyasha whispered almost ashamed.  
  
"They're Christmas lights silly." "I knew that." His voice now it's normal gruff tone. "Your impossible!" Kagome whispered in his ear. "What in the hell is that suppose to mean wretch!" he let out a small growl. "What do you think?" she giggled walking into the house. "Mom we're back!" "Inu no nichan!" Souta yelled running down the stairs. "Kami have mercy on my soul!" Inuyasha mumbled as the small boy attached himself to Inuyasha's leg. "Inu no niichan, I got a game you'll like!!" Souta screeched. Inuyasha looked to Kagome for help but to no avail he fallowed the human kit up the stairs to the boys room. Before he walked into the boy's room he looked one last time to Kagome...in the kitchen with her mother. "Oi, brat, what is this 'kristmas' your sister is so ...umm involved with?"Inuyasha asked, sitting on the floor. And so Souta told Inuyasha about all the joys of 'kristmas' and mistletoe!! "ohhh?!" was all Inuyasha could say. He really liked the part about the mistletoe. 'Damn, now I'm thinking like that damn monk." "Hey! Inuyasha! Souta! There are cookies down here!!" Kagome yelled up the stairs. 'Thank Kami I don't have to play video games with the brat' Inuyasha thought while hitting the bottom step of the stairs. "Okay wentch, what are these 'kookes' your talking about?!" Inuyasha growled stopping in front of Souta and also right under a string of mistletoe. "Inuyasha, dear your standing under the mistletoe!" Mrs. Higurashi giggled pointing above the hanyou's head. "Kagome," souta laughed, "you gotta kiss Inu no niichan!" The only thing our lovable dog boy could think was, 'Kuso!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!! Cliffhanger!!if there any perverts reading this ,if you reaview, I'll put something good in this, K? I'll update sooner than later Ja ne!! ~*~ Bakuruyhaa 


	2. 2 chichiri and miranda

A/N Ohhhh! Another chapter! Lucky you! GUESS WHAT!!!!! I NOW OWN THE 1st INUYASHA MOVIE!!!!!! YEAH ME!!!!! AND I'VE ALSO SEEN THE SECOND MOVIE!!!! My favorite was the 2nd movie!!!  
  
Disclaimer: sigh I hate this part....no I don't own him BUT I have a down payment on Sesshy!! If I get him I'll let ONLY the people who review BARROW him  
  
The 2nd half of this chapter is dedicated to my friend in California, Miranda, her birthday is may 18th and this is part of my gift to her! Happy birthday Miranda!!!!and don't do any thing I wouldn't do......wait never mind((if your wondering what I'm talking about I'm just a really stupid person who'll do just about anything to get nothing so yeah))  
  
Christmas time with a hanyou Chapter 2  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nudged Kagome towards Inuyasha. Kagome gulped, looking up at the dog-demon's nervous face. His eyes flashed, as if asking, if not, almost longing to kiss her.  
  
She smiled, leaning toward Inuyasha's face. He too, leaned down too catch her lips in a chaste kiss, and quickly stepping back, blushing the same color as his hori.  
  
Souta smiled while jumping up and down. "cookies are ready!" Mrs. Higurashi voiced out while walking towards the stove.  
  
"I'll get the plates. Inuyasha, could you get the cups? Top right hand cupboard!" Kagome chocked out trying not to look at Inuyasha.   
After the cookies had cooled down, Mrs. Higurashi and souta ran too the store, leaving the two teens alone.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha grunted. "Nani?" Kagome said looking over at the half inuyoukai.  
  
"Earlier, when you had to kiss me, well you don't deserve a low life bastard like me, you should get someone better, like Kouga or Houjo." The inu youkai sighed, looking away.  
  
"Inuyasha," kagome was hurt for him and herself.  
  
Inuyasha turned too face her when her palm slaped him hard on the cheek. Her eyes were all watery.  
  
"I don't want Houjo or Kouga, I want you." Kagome sobbed into her hands.  
  
Inuyasha, apon((sp?)) hearing this, grabbed Kagome by the shoulderes.  
  
"Do you really mean that!!" Inuyasha said, shocked. Kagome nodded, looking at him, there was something in his eyes....was it, no it wasn't, it couldn't be, but it was there, love. She was cut off from her thoughts as Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I need to tell you some thing." He whispered from the crook of her neck "Kagome, all those times I said you were just my shard detector, well it was all a lie. I really love you. I love you." Kagome was shocked, he just said the three words that she guessed he would never say, and the plus was that he said them too her.  
  
"I love you too. You don't know how long I've been wanting to hear those words Inuyasha"  
  
"you don't know how long I've been wanting to actually say them woman." He mumbled as he brushed his lips against her neck. Kagome shuddered under his gentle touch.  
  
Slowly he kissed his way up her neck til he reached her earlobe. Thinking fast he ran his tongue over it. She shivered again. Slowly Kagome ran her fingers through his silver hair till she reached his dog ears and....  
  
DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"damn," inuyasha cursed.  
  
Fixing her hair and outfit Kagome ran to the door. when it opened the door it was the last two people she thought she would see.  
  
Her two American cousins stood at the door. There was Chichir(not from Fisyugi yugi) and Maranda. Chichiri was 3 years younger than her but just as tall. Her 3 red bangs hid most of her face while the rest of her hair was black and went down past her butt. Her baggy black pants almost hid her shoes, witch were also black with neon green writing. Her pinkish eyes shimmered and shone brightly. And her shirt was purple with black fish-netting under it. She was a kinnda gothic mixed with a punk. In more than several ways she reminded her of Inuyasha.  
  
The thing was though, she was a hanyou. Or more or less ¾ demon and ¼ human. ¼ neko((cat)) ¼ inu((dog)) and ¼ dragon youkai.  
  
Then there was Miranda. She was a vampires.(((a/n M-chan I could not remember what u said so forgive me cuz I'm just gunna wing it K))) her sugary brown hair went down to her mid-back. While she was clad in a black tentch coat and some torn up jeans. Her red shirt said, "a little hard work never hurt anyone.... But why take a chance?" ((a/n I have that shirt!)) Miranda was a year older than chichiri but still they both had the same temper ment just chichiri over did it every now an again.  
  
"well are you gunna let us in Kag?" Miranda said smiling.  
  
"hai, Miranda, Chichiri this is Inuyasha." Well the next chapter iz the family dinner and will manly be dedicated to M- Chan. If you are wondering who chichiri is she is my inner self and Miranda is...Miranda's inner self. Bai bai And review or I will find you...watch out Sesshy: now you know their not gunna review Chichiri: shut up welp! Sesshy: welp? You're the welp woman! Chichiri: sorry puppy but it didn't have to come to this...bad dog! Sesshy:pink and black rosary glows and does face plant Chichiri: bye and sesshy says bye to! Sesshy: mumph!! 


End file.
